Tissue of cancer is not made from cancer cells only, but is made from a mixture of cancer cells and their surrounding normal tissue called stroma. The stroma is composed of a variety of factors such as blood vessels, extracellular matrix, and fibroblast-like cells (hereinafter may be referred to simply as “stromal cells”) and has been elucidated to closely relate to proliferation of cancer. In particular, stromal cells in the stroma are known to control proliferation of cancer cells both positively and negatively via adhesion and/or secretory components (see, for example, Kawada, M., Inoue, H., Masuda, T., and Ikeda, D. Insulin-like growth factor-I secreted from prostate stromal cells mediates tumor-stromal cell interactions of the prostate cancer. Cancer Res. 66, 4419-4425 (2006)). Under such circumstances, exploration has been made for more useful, new anti-cancer agents, and it has been strongly demanded to rapidly provide them.
In stomach and duodenal disorders such as stomach ulcer and duodenal ulcer, some of them are known to be caused by Helicobacter pylori. In view of this, quinolone compounds have been proposed as compounds having anti-Helicobacter pylori activity (see, for example, Dekker, K. A., Inagaki, T., Gootz, T. D., Huang, L. H., Kojima, Y., Kohlbrenner, W. E., Matsunaga, Y., McGuirk, P. R., Nomura, E., Sakakibara, T., Sakemi, S., Suzuki, Y., Yamauchi, Y., and Kojima, N. New quinolone compounds from Pseudonocardia sp. with selective and potent anti-Helicobacter pylori activity: taxonomy of producing strain, fermentation, isolation, structural elucidation and biological activities. J. Antibiot. 51, 145-152 (1998), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,619). However, it cannot be said that the above proposed quinolone compounds are satisfactory in use as a pharmaceutical drug, and it has been demanded to provide new compounds having anti-Helicobacter pylori activity.